Dawn and Dusk
by TwiliYoshi
Summary: Deadly dungeons, powerful foes, and a crazy madman Twili attempting to rule over everything. After all of his tedious work, the Hero has to have some fun of other sort, right? A certain Imp agrees and challenges him to a simple game with a nearly impossible record to beat. Will Link successfully beat the record or was it all in vain? Oneshot Midlink, Read and Review please. :D


**Hi! This is my second story on Fanfiction and the first oneshot I've attemtped. This is a oneshot MidLink story and I hope you enjoy it! This idea just sort of popped up in my head . . . :/ **

* * *

The wind roared by him as he sprinted through the green fields of Hyrule. Blue sky towered over him, leaning over to get a better view, but by doing so only applied pressure onto him as he picked up speed. His brown majestic animal raced alongside him, both of them determined to win. They both pondered as they ran, for both were at equal speed.

But he would win. Or at least he was determined to.

Grunting, he began to run faster, and faster, and faster until he reached the stone that began the great white bridge. The sun began to set, giving off beautiful twilight. The day, too, began to disappear as it's twin sister took over. But he did not stop to gaze at the scenery, but kept on struggling to go quicker. Soon he was a good 100 meters away from the other. Once he had stumbled and almost tripped over his own paws, but caught himself before he fell. Finally and triumphantly, he crossed the finish line at the end of the bridge.

Abruptly he transformed back into his elven form. The creature followed soon after, whinnying and nudging it's Master's shoulder. The boy smiled and patted her head. Both panted, exhausted and weary, but their sounds were soon replaced by a feminine giggle. An imp situated herself from the boy's shadow in front of him.

"Well done, Hero." She mocked, giving him a smirk. She placed one hand on her hip and the other in front of her with the palm faced up as she continued to speak while hovering. "You won again. This time your time was . . ." She trailed off and let the suspense settle in. The boy gulped and looked at her nervously.

The three had been racing and timing one another to have some fun. They were technically supposed to be getting the last mirror shard, but they hadn't had fun in months so they decided to relax a bit and play. Another reason was that they were incredibly bored.

"One minute and five seconds." She finished, and smiled. The boy sighed and bent over, continuing to pant. A new record . . . he had crossed Eastern Hyrule field and the Bridge of Eldin in one minute and five seconds. He closed his eyes and began to laugh with joy, until that familiar dark aura engulfed him. "MIDNA!" He shrieked before falling to all fours and transforming back into a Twilight Wolf. Midna grinned and sat on top of her wolf, clutching his fur as he thrashed around, bucked, rolled over, and snapped in an attempt to shake her off. She laughed at how pathetic it was.

Finally, the wolf collapsed onto the floor. Midna leaned over and held the tip of his ear. "Wow, Link, it looks like you still have quite the energy left. Why not go for another round? I bet you could make it in under a minute!" She pointed out. Link lay inert on the floor. "Noooooo . . ." His mind whined. Midna turned around and lay on her back on top of her Twilight Wolf. "I bet you could." She murmured, fiddling with the dark crystal she had used to convert Link into his beast-form. They kept silent until Midna thought of something.

"You're just scared, is that it?" She asked, turning around and harshly landing on Link's back. A small growl came out of the dog's mouth.

_"No . . ."_ He thought, and Midna saw it through his eyes. "Oh, sure." She said, yawning and stretching only to exasperate him. It worked.

"You're afraid you can't get under a minute." She said.

"_No_." Link snapped in his thoughts.

"It wouldn't make sense if you were tired. I've seen you battle those enemies and jog on for MILES without stopping, so there's no excuse for this to be SOOOO tedious."

"_I'm not scared_!"

"Yes you are."

_"No I'm not."_

"Yes you are!"

"_No I'm not!"_

"Oh yeah? Then prove it! Go for another round and this time make it under a minute!" Midna clenched her hand in a fist, grinning as she saw the determination flicker in the Hero's eyes. He stood up.

"_I'll show you - I can do it_!"

"Okay, then, let's see it!" Midna chuckled silently to herself. Reverse physcology always worked. She dissapeared into the Hero's shadow and he trotted off, Epona following obediently behind him.

When they reached the start, Link turned his head and gave Midna a determined smile. She returned it, and afterward floated off of him and hovered next to the start. Midna called off from 3.

"3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . GO!" She called, and the two sprinted off into the field.

That time, Link got a new record of thirty seconds.

Midna and Link sat on the grass of Hyrule field, staring at the stars in silence. Link was no longer in his wolf form, and Midna was not hovering. Finally, Link broke the still air. "Thanks, Midna." He replied. The imp turned over. "Why?" She asked. Link smiled. "Even though it wasn't really worth it, you still fueled my determination. You know, to win the race. And, um, I . . . feel a little stronger now, too." He gave a quiet chuckle and set his head down. Midna sat there and stared off blankly, letting the words set in. Then she whipped her head around and floated up. Placing her hands on her hips, she gave a sarcastic smile and chimed, "Your welcome!"

The two shared laughs and smiles while Epona grazed in the field, until finally Link passed out from exhaustion. Midna stared at the Hero and smiled sadly, turning her attention to the sun that was now coming out from under the horizon. The sky filled up with familiarity to her and she was reminded of her realm, her kingdom . . .

Her people.

Midna looked again at the Hero and became even more depressed. She turned away and held one arm with the other, staring down at the floor. She had a kingdom to rule, and she knew what her fate was going to be once Zant and Ganondorf were defeated . . .

The place she once eagerly awaited to return to she now never wanted to see again.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? I would love to hear your thoughts and/or questions! If you would please kindly leave a review; I would deeply apreciate it. With that being said and done, ciao! ;D**


End file.
